


One Year Later...

by HellHathNoFury



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just two wives having a good time in tropical weather, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathNoFury/pseuds/HellHathNoFury
Summary: Kima and Allura decide to celebrate their one-year anniversary away from Emon, taking some travel advice from Vox Machina, as neither of them has any idea how to vacation.





	One Year Later...

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fluff I promised to make up for my last fic (sorry again)
> 
> Enjoy!

The bright blue flash of Allura's transportation spell slowly faded around them. A soft breeze ruffled Kima's hair, and salty sea air permeated her nostrils, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed.

'Bahamut's scales, it's hot,' Kima cursed. Already feeling the intense heat of the sun right above them, slowly starting to roast her inside the shining metal of her armor.

In her breezy linen dress and wide-brimmed hat, Allura didn't look as bothered by the high temperature as Kima did. 'I told you to change into something suitable for the hot weather.'

Kima huffed. 'Look, between what happened on our last honeymoon and the fact that we're taking travel advice from _Vox_ fucking _Machina_ ; I figured a full set of armor was required.' As she said it, Kima scanned their surroundings, seeing nothing but white sands, azure waters and a couple of tourists that were staring at them as if they had just appeared out of thin air (which, for all intents and purposes, they _had_ , so Kima wasn't unduly worried about them).

Allura laughed, the sound clear and ringing, and for a moment Kima forgot how hot her armor was. It didn't last long.

'I don't see any trolls, dragons or beholders, so I think you'll be fine without this time.'

Kima wanted to argue that with their abysmal track record of safe travel an enemy might still be lurking beneath the waves or around the corner, but it was simply too hot for that.

Allura seemed to notice the indecision and moderate despair on Kima's face and leaned in to kiss her cheek. 'Let's go check into the hotel.' She took Kima's hand, and despite the infernal heat, she would never say no to Allie holding her hand. Especially as Allura used her other hand to trace a simple sigil in the air, and Kima was suddenly blasted by a gust of wonderfully cool wind.

Kima sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the momentary feeling of not melting. Then Allura started walking, and Kima had no choice but to follow her. The sand crunched underneath her boots, and despite the fact that they had only just gotten here, Kima knew the granules were already working itself into every joint of metal plating.

Beach vacations: a paladin's worst nightmare. That didn't mean she wasn't thoroughly looking forward to this week spent away from Emon. If she was honest, they should have done this a long time ago. They needed a break from being leaders, from being the people everyone looked to for aid. Just for a little while so they could remember what it was like to be themselves. With Emon mostly rebuild, a full council standing at its helm and their anniversary coming up there had never been a better time for a vacation, Kima just wished they had gone somewhere other than the beach.

Kima was enjoying the cold air Allura was blasting her with as well as the absence of any immediate threats. It had been different last year. They had gotten married right in the middle of the rebuilding chaos and as such had decided to enjoy a short "honeymoon" not far outside the city. The trip had begun and ended with a troll ripping the roof off their cabin, and since then they hadn't left the city. Kima figured that the whole relaxation thing might not be for them, but she was more than willing to give it a shot, given she could wear her armor and have her sword at the ready in case any trolls came a-knocking.

They wandered into the lobby, Allura still holding onto her hand and blasting her with cool air intermittently.

Kima chuckled as she saw a peculiar and overtly specific sign nailed to the side of the front desk.

_\- NO PETS ALLOWED, ESPECIALLY NO BEARS -_

She nudged Allura. 'How much do you want to bet that was Vox Machina's doing?'

Allura read the sign and looked back at Kima, a smile curving the corners of her mouth. 'I don't take bets I can't win.'

Kima chuckled. 'Makes you wonder what they did this time.'

'Something ridiculous I am sure.'

They shared a laugh over their friends' antics and waited for the cleric at the desk to finish serving the people before them in line.

The halfling man behind the counter regarded them with no small amount of mistrust at Allura's casual display of magic and Kima's full armor, but after making it very clear they did not have any pets (or bears) with them, he gave them the key to their room.

Despite the fact that Kima was still 70% sure they were going to be attacked by something on this holiday, she could barely wait until they were inside the room to start taking her armor off. Even with Allura's magic keeping her cool, it was far too hot to wear full plate. Kima felt that even after the short time she spent in the sun she could probably still fry an egg on her breastplate; she would have tried if she'd had any eggs on hand.

While Kima started working on the buckles and straps of her armor, Allura walked around the room, inspecting the view from the window before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She watched Kima undress, not lifting a finger and not bothering to hide her amusement at the situation.

'You wouldn't have been so damn happy if we had been attacked and I was wearing shorts and flip-flops,' Kima muttered, letting her breastplate clatter to the ground, immediately starting to work on the buttons of her woolen gambeson: the real killer here.

Allura got up, sending another blast of cold air her way as she leisurely made her way over.

She kneeled down in front of her, starting to help unbuckle her greaves. 'You and I both know that you could have taken down any threat with your bare hands while completely naked.'

Kima grinned, twisting the ends of Allura's braids between her fingers. 'Is that something you image a lot?'

Allura looked up at her through thick lashes. 'Oh, I think about you naked all the time, you're just never fighting things in those fantasies, love,' Allura said, her smile far from innocent.

At the sight of that smile, Kima felt her body start to flush with a heat that had nothing to with the high temperature.

She slowly tilted Allura's chin up, no longer caring about getting her armor off, she had other things on her mind right now. She slowly closed the distance between them, fusing their mouths together in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, her intent clear.

'Mmh, Kima!' Allura laughed as she pulled away, her hands still working on removing Kima's leg guards. 'I was only helping you out of your armor, not out of your clothes.'

Kima smiled, nipping softly and teasingly at Allura's bottom lip. 'Well, why not? We're on our honeymoon. We have time.'

Allura laughed, finally pulling the last piece of Kima's armor away, leaving her in just her tights and undershirt. 'We don't have time. I want to see the beach.'

Kima started to fiddle with the buttons on Allura's dress, continuing to press nipping, demanding kisses down Allura's jaw and throat. 'We've already seen the beach.'

'You've also already seen me naked. Today even,' Allura argued, not as convincingly as intended with her head tilted back and the husky whisper that was her voice.

Kima grinned, sucking on the spot between Allura's neck and shoulder that always made her weak.

'It's our honeymoon, Allie,' Kima husked, starting to maneuver Allura backward towards the large fourposter bed dominating their room. 'The beach can wait. I want you. Now.' With the buttons mostly undone, Allura's dress easily slipped off her shoulders, Kima's ministrations veering slightly to the left to kiss the newly exposed skin.

Allura sighed, pulling them both onto the bed. 'Happy honeymoon to us.'

* * *

It was hours later when the happy couple slipped back into their clothing. Despite her reservations and lingering suspicion that something was going to show up and attack them, Kima opted out of her armor and instead put on some more breathable clothes Allura had packed for her.

'Do you really need to bring the sword?' Allura asked, meeting Kima's eyes through the mirror. She was trying to tame her hair back into her usual braids, but Kima could already tell that without magic it was a lost cause.

Kima shrugged, sheeting the platinum sword in the scabbard on her back. 'It's just in case. I don't plan on using it.'

'We're going out for dinner and a walk on the beach after. There is no need to have a great sword with you.'

'Easy for you to say, you can't leave your magic behind.'

'Nothing is going to attack us, Kima,' Allura said, waving her hand and prestidigitating her hair back into its neat braids. She then walked over, putting her hands on Kima's shoulders.

Kima shuffled her feet on the floor before looking up at Allura. 'But what if it does? I can't take that risk, Allie.'

'As you said, I'll still have my magic, I'll take care of it,' Allura smiled, thumb brushing over Kima's cheekbone.

Kima turned her head away from the touch, looking down at the ground. 'I swore an oath, Allura.'

'I know, love. But it is our honeymoon, Bahamut will forgive you for taking a couple of days off.'

Kima bit her lip. 'That's not the oath I'm referring to.' She rubbed the back of her neck before raising her eyes to look at Allura. 'One year ago, I swore an oath to you, to be your shield and sword, to protect you. I can't do that if I am unarmed.'

'Oh Kima,' Allura breathed, falling to her knees and pulling Kima into a tight embrace.

Kima stood there stiffly for a second before returning the hug.

'I'm not you, Allie. I can't rely on my magic alone; I need some kind of weapon.' She looked up at the ceiling as she said it, admitting vulnerability, even to Allura, would never be easy for her.

Allura pulled back just far enough to brush her lips against Kima's, a sign of understanding. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please, bring your sword.'

Kima smiled, kissing Allura's cheek. 'No need to apologize, dear. I know we're here on vacation, to relax, but I can't do that if I don't have a weapon at my side.'

Allura nodded and then started laughing. 'You know, I just realized that I have no idea what one does on vacation. I have never done this before.'

Kima grinned. 'You mean you haven't filled every hour of this vacation with activities?'

'No, I have nothing planned. No idea what I should even plan, really.'

Kima extended her hand to Allura to help her back onto her feet. 'Me neither. Let's figure it out together.'

'How about we start with dinner? I am starving.'

'I think that is an excellent idea.' 

* * *

 

They shared a wonderful, monster-free, meal where they both laughed over their inability to take time off. And despite their waiter staring at them like they had sprouted an extra head each when they asked them what they should do while they were here, Kima knew it was going to be a great vacation.

For one, beaches were a lot more agreeable when not wearing heavy armor.

The sun had started to set, and the temperature had dropped to a much more agreeable one.

They had decided to take the long way home, the weather was too nice, and it was too early to retire to their room. So they walked along the surf, hand in hand.

'Maybe one of the things we can do on our vacation is to go swimming. I bet it is much nicer when you decided to go yourself and aren't randomly dropped into the middle of the ocean thanks to a faulty teleportation spell.'

Allura stared at her, mouth slightly agape. 'That was not my fault! Besides, you were the one who decided to follow me while knowing something was wrong.'

'I go where you go, especially when there is trouble. Even if that trouble is of your own making.' Kima grinned, enough time had passed that they could joke about that time they nearly drowned in the middle of the ocean.

'There was nothing wrong with my casting! It was the island's innate magic throwing us off course.'

'If you say so,' Kima teased.

Allura gasped, feigning offense. She playfully shoved Kima in the shoulder, but Kima hadn't been expecting it, tripped over her feet and fell face first in the water.

She resurfaced a moment later, spitting sand and seawater.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...' The sentiment was undermined by Allura’s broad smile and barely controlled laughter.

Kima narrowed her eyes, wiping the water from her eyes. 'Oh, you're so in for it now, Allura,' Kima growled, sprinting out of the water towards Allura, who was now bent over with laughter.

Despite being half her size, Kima easily picked Allura up around her waist and started carrying her back towards the ocean.

'Kima, no!' Allura cried, uselessly trying to break free of Kima's grasp. 'It was an accident!'

'Accident, my ass,' Kima muttered, getting ready to dunk Allura in the water. But then there was a sudden pop, and with a flash of arcane energy she suddenly found herself standing 300 feet away from the waterline, Allura still in her arms.

'Oh, using magic is cheating!' Kima said, looking up to meet Allura's eyes.

'All is fair in love and war,' Allura grinned, ruffling Kima's hair.

Kima wasn't fooled by the obvious attempt to distract her and narrowed her eyes. 'And which one is this? Love or war?'

Allura thought about it for a second, smile still curving her lips. 'Little bit of both, I think.'

Kima shook her head, adjusting her grip on Allura to carry her more easily. 'Well, no matter. Because I am still dunking you into the ocean, Ms. Vysoren.' To make it clear she wasn't kidding, Kima started to make her way back towards the water.

'That's Mrs. Vysoren to you,' Allura grinned, her smile only starting to fade as she noticed how close they were getting to the water. 'Kima, please don't. I'm sorry I pushed you. I love you!'

Kima just grinned and continued to walk into the water, Allura tried to struggle free and climb up higher to avoid getting wet, but there wasn't any place to go.

Once Kima got up to about her waist, she suddenly let go of Allura, dunking her into the waves with a loud splash.

Allura broke the surface spluttering a few seconds later, staring at Kima with eyes wide in shock, the beginnings of arcane energy starting to weave together between her fingers.

Kima recognized the spell and immediately started backtracking towards the safety of the beach, but there was no outrunning this magic.

Within seconds the water curled around her ankle like a whip and yanked her back, pulling her under water.

'Okay,' she spluttered as she surfaced, blinking the salt water from her eyes. 'That's definitely cheating.' The water was still coiled around her ankle like a snare, dangling her upside down in the air, just above the surface.

'Maybe a little,' Allura said as she walked over, the waters parting before her.  She grinned as she magically pulled the water out of her dress, flicking it at Kima's face.

'I should have known better than to pick a water fight with a mage,' Kima grumbled, coughing up about a cup of seawater.

'You really should have,' Allura grinned, waving her hand, so Kima was right side up again, the water now spinning around her faster and faster like a whirlpool.

Despite herself and the situation, Kima smiled back. She was sure she looked like a drowned cat and Allura was definitely gloating, but she also seemed happy and carefree, and Allura so deserved a break from her responsibilities that she couldn't help but smile back.

'You're smiling...' Allura said, warily taking a step back. 'Why are you smiling?'

Kima's grin only got bigger. 'Because despite you nearly drowning me, I love you, you idiot.'

Allura's gloating grin turned softer and more sincere. 'I love you too.'

Feeling the urge to kiss her beautiful wife, Kima leaped forwards into Allura arms. Only Allura hadn't been expecting it and stumbled backward at the sudden addition of Kima's weight to hers, the both of them falling over. With her concentration broken, the water that

Allura had been mentally keeping at bay washed over them.

Kima just smiled and leaned in to kiss Allura; she'd already been drenched, now Allura just was too.

'Well played,' Allura coughed as they surfaced, the natural buoyancy of the water aiding her in holding Kima up.

Kima shrugged, wrapping her arms around Allura's neck. 'I just wanted to kiss you.'

Allura smiled, leaning in for another kiss while carrying them deeper into the water.

'This is a vacation activity I can get behind,' Kima hummed as she pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

Allura laughed, resting her forehead against Kima's. 'I shall put it on the list.'

'Mmh, later. Let's finish this first.' Kima finished her sentence by kissing Allura deeply again, not planning on letting go for a good long while.

Over the next few days, they slowly figured out how to vacation. The spent a lot of time on the beach; napping in hammocks together, reading, swimming, going for a leisurely stroll. All utterly mundane things they usually didn't have time to enjoy. Kima had expected it would get boring after a while, but she could get used to having no responsibilities other than to have fun.

She tossed a seashell from one hand to the other as she walked up the beach. She'd found it during her swim, and as it was an exceptionally pretty specimen, she decided to gift it to Allura.

'I got you something,' Kima smiled, reclining back on the towel next to Allura, showing her the spotted conch shell.

Allura looked up from her book, possibly for the first time since Kima had left her.

'It's beautiful, thank you,' Allura hummed leaning over to brush her lips against Kima's in a lazy kiss before returning to her book.

Kima grinned and turned onto her back, stroking up and down Allura's back. She frowned as the skin underneath her palm felt uncomfortably hot.

'You should get out of the sun,' Kima said, watching the skin not covered by Allura's bathing suit start to go from its usual ivory to a slight pink color Kima herself was usually the cause of.

'It will be fine,' Allura murmured, barely looking up from the tome she was reading.

Kima pressed her hand to Allura's shoulder, and when she pulled away, a perfect palmprint was left behind for a few seconds.

'Allie, you're going to get a sunburn.'

Allura made a non-committal noise but didn't move a muscle except to turn the page of her book.

Kima sighed and laid back down, folding her hands behind her head. 'I am not healing you when you burn to a crisp.'

'Okay,' Allura said absentmindedly, wholly preoccupied with the text before her.

Kima made it exactly one minute before sighing and getting to her feet. Honestly, Allura's self-preservation instincts disappeared like so much snow under the sun when she had her nose in a book. She forgot to eat, to sleep and now also to get out of the sun.

Despite her promise not to, Kima already knew she was going to be the one to heal Allura's painful skin come nightfall and listen to her complain if she didn't get out of the sun right at this moment. Oh, Allura was lucky she loved her.

'I'll be right back,' Kima sighed as she started to walk towards one of the driftwood structures at the end of the beach.

Allura didn't respond, too lost in her book.

It was only when Kima stuck a beach umbrella into the sand a foot away from Allura's head she got the other woman's attention.

'Really?' Allura asked, her towel now shrouded in shadow.

'Yes, really,' Kima said, kneeling down next to Allura and scooping a dollop of white salve from the jar and spreading it over Allura's shoulders.

'Bahamut's scales, that's cold,' Allura shivered, trying to glare at Kima over her shoulder. 'What is it?'

'Some kind of herb mixture to protect you from the sun. They sell it for pale people like you, who spent most of their lives inside, reading books. 

Allura opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it: it was very true. Instead, she just shrugged. 'We can't all have beautiful golden skin like you.'

As a reflex Kima looked down at her arms, noticing the many scars littering her skin more than its color. Allura really was the only one who called her beautiful nowadays, the only one who had called her beautiful in a long time. The strangest part was that she actually believed it when Allura said it. She believed Allura wasn't just saying it to make her feel better (Bahamut knows she could care less about the way she looked), Allura did truly find her beautiful.

'It's more scar tissue than skin at this point,' Kima remarked dryly, continuing to rub the lotion into Allura's skin, seeing the redness start to fade already.

Allura caught her by the wrist, fingers dancing over some of the scars covering her forearm. 'All marks from battles you won, battles you came back from. They only make you more beautiful.'

Kima felt her skin start to color at the sincerity with which Allura spoke. She tried to cover it up with a smirk. 'You just have a thing for scars.'

Allura sat up so she could look at Kima, taking her chin in her hand and gazing at her with those soft blue eyes. 'No, I have a thing for you.'

Kima tried to turn away, but there really was no hiding this blush. 'If you keep saying things like that, I will have no other choice than to marry you,' Kima whispered against Allura's lips, rubbing their noses together softly, breathing shared breaths.

'I have some news for you,' Allura whispered back, eyes half closed. 'You already married me.'

Kima smiled. 'That's excellent news. That means it won't be inappropriate when I do this.' At that Kima finally pressed their lips fully together, trying to pour every ounce of love she felt into that single connection.

Allura was softly panting when she pulled away, maybe they both were. Kima couldn't focus, her heart was beating in her ears, and her eyes were trained on Allura's beautifully kiss-swollen lips, and she just had to kiss her again.

She loved this woman. More than she ever loved anyone, more than she would ever love anyone again.

'I love you so much,' Kima whispered, feeling unbidden tears burn in her eyes as she pulled away, now definitely panting.

Allura could tell and pulled Kima against her chest, laying them both down on the plush towel together. 'I love you more than I know what to do with,' she whispered.

Kima just laid there for a moment, listening to Allura's slowly calming heartbeat. She felt the same way.

She almost fell asleep like that when suddenly something cold was smeared across the tip of her nose.

'Hey! Allie!' Kima yelped, rubbing the salve away.

'Don't want you to get burned,' Allura grinned, kissing the tip of Kima's nose.

'Uhu, sure,' Kima said skeptically, taking the jar from Allura's hand and finishing slathering Allura in the lotion so at least she wouldn't get a sunburn.

'Thank you, love,' Allura hummed, returning to her book.

They laid there in silence for a while, Allura reading her book and Kima watching Allura, something she would never get tired of.

She connected the moles and freckles on Allura's back into intricate patterns in her mind, tracing paths between them with the tip of her finger. She was startled out of her little game when Allura spoke.

'Sorry?' Kima asked, not quite sure what Allura had said.

Allura laughed. 'I said, how about you put that sword of yours to good use and get us some coconuts. I could use a drink.'

Kima smiled, grabbing her sword from beside their towels. So far, the only use it had seen was to split coconuts, but she still wouldn't let it out of her sight. After all, you never knew when calamity was going to strike. Maybe on their next vacation, she would go without it. Or perhaps just trade it in for a dagger. Either way, she wanted to go on a lot more holidays with Allura, and celebrate a lot more anniversaries.

She kissed the top of Allura's head and darted off to get them some coconuts and other assorted fruits; they finally had this vacation thing down.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about D&D, but it always makes me want to write its characters enjoy a peaceful day off.
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment! You can do so here, or send me a message on Tumblr [@writersblockisabitch](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
